Las aventuras de Zeke el programador, y Eren el indigente
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Los medio hermanos Jaeger por cuestiones de la vida no pudieron crecer juntos; mas su relación se fue formando por medio de las cartas que uno le escribía al otro debido a los conflictos políticos entre la nación de Marley contra Paraíso. ¿Qué aventuras podrán tener ahora que se han reunido? / Humor súper random / Multishipping / Humor negro (?)
1. Capítulo 1

**Las aventuras de Zeke el programador y Eren el indigente.**

Finalmente, Zeke estaba de vacaciones después de tantos meses metido en esa oficina sofocante en su casa algo desordenada por la cantidad de libros, partes de computadoras, colillas de cigarros y una que otra caja de ramen. El rubio de cabellera ondulada, había pensado en viajar en un inicio a una de las montañas más famosas de Marley, cambiando de opinión una vez pudo recibir una carta de su hermano menor desde el país vecino de nombre Paraíso en donde el chico vivía con su padre, madre y gatos. El hermano menor del programador le había mencionado en dicho papel, lo triste que estaba después de haber terminado la relación con su primera novia de nombre Annie; y de lo confundido que estaba acerca de si debía aceptar la propuesta de la chica asiática a quien sus padres habían adoptado desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de tren. Mujer a quien siempre había visto como una hermana fastidiosa durante su tiempo de infancia y pre adolescencia. Sentimientos que fueron cambiando después de reencontrarse después de una separación de seis años cuando ella se fue a vivir con su primo lejano una vez él contrajera nupcias, y se fuera a vivir a la capital de nombre Sina.

En dicha carta, Eren también le pedía permiso para visitarlo durante el par de meses de vacaciones antes de regresar nuevamente a la universidad en donde estudiaba sociología. Oferta que no deseaba dejar pasar su hermano mayor, al sentir que por primera vez; podría ser ese hermano mayor que tanto deseaba haber sido. Deseo que no había podido cumplir, ante la negativa de su madre Dina en viajar hacia Paraíso para convivir con su pequeño hermano y ver ahí, a su padre. Viviendo la experiencia de ser hermano mayor únicamente a través de cartas y nada más.

El anuncio de Eren indicaba que su llegada era para las nueve de la noche. Horario extraño para el joven de veinte años, mas nada inusual para el rubio; quien, al ser programador solía desvelarse con frecuencia. Carta en la cual también se especificaba la estación de tren de Marley a la que llegaría y que para alegría del rubio, era la estación recientemente renovada seis meses atrás desde que Eren Kruger tomó la presidencia del país, y desde que los Tybur decidieron ayudar financieramente al país que tanto amaban. Auge económico y estructural que incrementaba el turismo en dicha nación.

-Hermano -indicó una voz gruesa y rasposa, haciendo que Zeke buscase con urgencia a quien le llamó de esa manera muy cerca de su persona – Zeke aquí estoy -. Insistió, meneando su mano ante la emoción de ver al rubio.

Caminando en dirección de ese chico a quien creyó identificar, Zeke no pudo evitar notar el cambio físico de ese chico a quien recordaba como joven con cabellera corta y ojos saltones a sus dieciséis. Apariencia totalmente diferente, si le agregaba una cabellera larga, algo de barba y una ropa algo andrajosa para su gusto.

-Vaya... -murmuró, caminando rápidamente en dirección al chico que estaba siendo observado por los policías de la estación de manera esquiva.

-Zeke, que bueno que pudiste leer la carta.

-Existen celulares, Eren. ¿Acaso eso no existe en Paraíso? -preguntó algo cansado al sentir que sus desvelos le estaban pasando la factura.

-Sabes muy bien que el gobierno de Marley no permite llamadas internacionales.

-Por cierto… -mencionó algo preocupado -. ¿Qué significa esa apariencia de indigente?

-Sólo es mi look universitario -. Indicó en un tono extremadamente relajado.

-Universitarios... -maquinó, recordando su época de universidad; y lo duro que la pasó en Libero al ser un régimen sumamente estricto -. Ni modo… ¿Maletas?

-Dice que debo ir por ellas, mas no sé dónde... -mirando a todos lados con el boleto en mano. Confundido, al no saber dónde ir por sus maletas.

-Vamos, luego comeremos una hamburguesa...

-Soy vegetariano, Zeke -indicó, acomodando un mechón de cabellos detrás de su oreja.

-Dios… -murmuró.

Una ceja se levantó en el rostro del rubio, al entender que ese chico amante de la carne que recordaba había desaparecido.

-Come una con torta de soya y ya -. Respondió algo fastidiado, empujando a su hermano hacia adelante sin saber si era la dirección correcta.

-Entiendo... -mirando el boleto donde indicaba de donde saldría sus maletas -. Puerta 2B, por cierto.

-Vamos, que tengo hambre y no quiero que mi novia me fastidie hoy.

-¿Tienes novia? -preguntó curioso -Pensé que sólo te la pasabas en ese cuarto masturbándote.

-Aunque no lo parezca, salgo… -murmuró, empujando al chico en dirección a la puerta 2B.

Caminando junto con su hermano en dirección a la puerta 2B, Zeke pudo ver a una de las chicas quien había sido compañera de clase en la universidad en esa misma compuerta.

-Eren -indicó, acomodando sus anteojos -, ¿no es esa Frida?

-La reina no andaría como si nada en Marley -respondió incrédulo -. Hablamos de la reina.

-Quizá quiso escapar del idiota de su esposo -. Inquirió.

-Con que aún odias a Levi... -murmuró, mirando el boleto y la compuerta para ver si realmente coincidían.

-No se la merece... -gruñó, tomando la maleta antes que su hermano menor -. Hamburguesa, bebida y luego a dormir. ¿Entendido?

-¿Acaso eres mi padre? -preguntó, sonriendo de manera tímida.

-No me hago más joven, Eren. Si me paso de la hora de dormir, muero al día siguiente -caminando con rapidez para no ser visto por esa joven.

Dándole las maletas a su hermano menor, Zeke decidió caminar lo más rápido posible hacia la salida, decidiendo dejar el saludo para su ex para otro día.

-Necesito un trago… -murmuró, sintiéndose miserable al recordar que estaba peleado con su novia actual, que había visto a la mujer que había considerado la única; y que ahora tenía que buscar un lugar donde vendieran hamburguesas vegetarianas -. Me lleva…

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Las aventuras de Zeke el programador y Eren el indigente.**

Terminando de meter la última maleta en la parte trasera del auto, Zeke sin decir una palabra simplemente le señaló el lugar donde deseaba que su hermano se sentara.

-Me sorprende que tengas auto -mencionó algo incrédulo el joven estudiante.

-¿Temes morir porque uso anteojos? Aunque no lo creas, hice el examen y lo pasé con una excelente nota.

-No hablo de eso. Zeke, lo que trato de decir es que, eres de la realeza y pareces más una persona común y corriente que un humano con sangre… diferente, por decirlo de una manera. Por ejemplo, la reina Frieda no sale sin sus protectores, pero en tu caso; ¿dónde están los guardaespaldas? ¿Dónde está tu chofer? -preguntó algo confundido, buscando gente que pareciesen agentes encubiertos en los alrededores.

-No estoy interesado en llamar la atención, hermano -replicó en un tono cansado -. Hamburguesa, bebida y luego a dormir; ¿recuerdas?

Suspirando profundamente al sentirse algo aliviado, Eren decidió sentarse junto al asiento del chofer. Le gustaba que la realeza de Marley fuese diferente en comparación a la de su país. En Marley, la familia real por asuntos del pasado, tuvo que renunciar a sus derechos; convirtiéndolos en ciudadanos comunes y corrientes con títulos simbólicos y nada más. Situación muy diferente en Paraíso donde la nobleza aún disfrutaba de lujos y de todos los beneficios que les traía pertenecer a la familia más importante de la nación.

-La familia real Fritz de Marley… -susurró, acomodando su cabellera.

Mirando por el retrovisor ubicado en la parte frontal y central del auto, Eren observó cómo su hermano estaba retrasando el ingreso a ese automotor. Quedándose quieto para no levantar sospechas, permaneció con su mirada fija hacia el objeto; percatándose de cómo Zeke sacaba un cigarro de uno de los bolsillos de su suéter y de cómo también sustraía de sus pantalones un encendedor electrónico.

-Al menos parece que cuida el ambiente con ese aparato… -murmuró el joven de ojos claros para sí.

Mirando cómo Zeke colocaba entre sus labios lo que Eren consideraba cáncer envuelto en papel, una voz pudo escucharse cerca de su oreja derecha.

-Buenas noches -, mencionó en un tono delicado y feminino -. No pueden permanecer en este lugar por más de media hora y al parecer ya se ha cumplido el plazo.

-Yo… Lo siento… -dijo alto tímido el estudiante al percatarse que la oficial tenía unos cuantos botones desabrochados, dejando al descubierto unos bellos, juveniles y voluptuosos senos. Girando su mirada para evitar malos pensamientos, Eren llamó a su hermano -. ¡Zeke!

-Tampoco se puede fumar en esta zona, príncipe -reclamó al oficial, acercándose hacia el rubio.

-Puedo verte esos bellos senos, Piiku -respondió el rubio, quitando de sus labios el cigarro.

-Será mejor que se marche, señor. No creo que a la prensa le guste verlo de esa manera-, mencionó en tono de advertencia.

-La corona es simplemente un símbolo, Piiku. No tenemos influencia política, sólo dinero -respondió de forma tranquila y despreocupada, el hombre quién poseía la sangre más valiosa de la tierra.

-Sí, dinero del pueblo; señor -. Mencionó -. Pero no estamos para quejarnos. Debe marcharse o me temo que debo hacerle una multa -Insistía.

-Dile a Porko que se calme -, mencionó algo divertido -. No debes de coger en horario laboral.

-Mi esposo no se encuentra en esta zona, señor. Está en Paraíso, escoltando a su majestad y a su marido. Debían de volver… -indicó, observando su reloj para asegurarse que diría la hora correcta-. Ah, ya veo… Llegaron en el mismo tren que su hermano, ahora que lo menciona.

-Sí, pudimos verla; mas no a su marido.

-Si es así, el señor Levi debió de permanecer en Paraíso. Se dice que algo pasó con el orfanato que ayudó a crear. Seguro esa es la razón por la cual no pudo venir con su esposa.

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó, fingiendo interés en el tema-. No me digas… Que tragedia…

-Señor, será mejor que disimule su odio hacia el actual esposo de la reina. Le recuerdo que debe aparecer en televisión esta semana.

-No me recuerdes… Tengo que entregar algo, y si me atraso por asuntos estúpidos; no estarán contentos. Mucho menos si es por aparecer junto a un enano por televisión nacional -mencionó molesto, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo para aplastarlo con su pie izquierdo.

-Vaya… -susurró al oficial, sacando su libreta -. Eso es una multa de cinco mil… -escribiendo mientras susurraba el monto.

-¡No, no! -gritó el rubio, tomando rápidamente con sus manos el cigarro desde el suelo -. ¡Piiku no lo hagas! ¡Si me multas no podré pagar la renta de este mes y mis demás gastos!

-Deje de tirar cosas al suelo -, indicó enojada, colocando el papel sobre el pecho del varón -. La familia Fritz podrá haber perdido el poder político que tuvo en el pasado, mas no ha perdido el poder económico, moral y mucho menos, deja de ser la sangre real de nuestra nación; ¿entendido?

-Mi cuenta bancaria está en desacuerdo contigo…

-Déjese de bromas, señor. Su cuenta bancaria está sana, y si usted dejase el orgullo de lado; viviría mejor que todos nosotros. Y hasta podría haberle ganado al señor Kruger en las elecciones si se hubiese lanzado en campaña como deseaba su madre.

-No estoy interesado en la política. Sólo deseo poder saber cómo mierda hacer para que mi aplicación haga lo que le pido; ¿sabes cómo hacerlo? Si no es así, no me hables de otra cosa.

-El hecho que usted haya crecido como un ciudadano corriente, no quiere decir que realmente lo sea, su majestad -replicó la mujer, arrugando con fuerza el papel -. Es una lástima que se haya rendido, si no lo hubiese hecho; ambos reinos estuviesen unidos y, tendríamos una mejor situación. Y me refiero a los Erdianos… Y hasta estuviese casado con ella.

Zeke decidió no responder.

Habiendo escuchado todo desde su asiento, Eren abrió la puerta lentamente; haciendo que el ruido de la puerta distrajese a esos dos:

-Tu auto necesita serias reparaciones, hermano -mencionó en un tono relajado, pero con un rostro poco amigable hacia la oficial.

-¿Tienes idea lo que pago de alquiler? Soy pobre, por si no lo habías notado -reclamó.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del estudiante antes de hablar:

-Hamburguesa, bebida y dormida; ¿recuerdas?

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja al escuchar esas palabras, Zeke tomó rápidamente el papel que la oficial le había dado.

-Fue bueno verte, Piiku. Dile al pelirrojo que menos sexo en el trabajo, o no podrás caminar bien durante toda la semana. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los hombres que tiene cabello como él? Yo sí, y bueno; afortunadamente soy varón que prefiere dar en vez de recibir.

-Si sabes que podrías ser gay, ¿verdad? -mencionó Eren.

-No lo soy -, respondió rápidamente su hermano mayor.

-Pero podría, señor. Es una posibilidad… -replicó en voz baja la mujer, alejándose al ver que un auto estacionaba en una zona prohibida.

-¡Cómo se esperaba de Piiku! -gritó el rubio al verla alejarse para multar a otro ciudadano.

Acercándose hacia donde estaba su hermano, Eren miró fijamente al rubio:

-Comida.

-Si comieras carne, eso no pasaría. Tienes la energía de una gallina, ¿sabías?

-¿Una gallina? -preguntó confundido, levantando una ceja.

-Se duermen a las cinco de la tarde… -respondió con seguridad en su voz, como si estuviese diciendo información novedosa.

-Tú… -susurró el estudiante de cabellera castaña y larga, tratando de encontrar una respuesta razonable al comentario de su hermano -… Tu lógica es extraña…. Si lo analizas bien, la soya da más energía que el consumo de carne o un ser que estuvo vivo alguna vez.

-¿Sabes algo? El problema es tener a un rey enano. Ese tal Levi no desea que todos los demás sean más alto que él y por ello promociona estupideces como la soya -dijo algo divertido, pensando en lo mucho que se burlaría de Levi en sus sueños al recordar su altura.

-Vaya, tu problema con el marido de Frieda es grave -, mencionó entre risas el estudiante; quien había decidido ingresar al auto nuevamente -. Muy serios...

-No, no… No es cierto… -susurró, tirando al suelo el papel que Piiku le había dado -. Nada de eso… -indicó, frunciendo el ceño.

Metiéndose lo más rápido posible al auto antes que la oficial se percatara de la falta grave, Zeke encendió el auto; metió el cloch y con todas sus fuerzas puso la primera marcha; pisando fuertemente el acelerador para marcharse a toda prisa de esa estación.

-Quiero vivir, Zeke -reclamó el estudiante de manera relajada al ver que en unos cuantos segundos estaban desde una velocidad de veinte kilómetros por hora, hasta setenta y cinco kilómetros por hora en ese camino donde la velocidad máxima era de cuarenta kilómetros por hora.

-¡Comida allá vamos! -gritó el rubio, ignorando las quejas de su hermano menor.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
